FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention generally relates to coke oven doors and more particularly to coke oven doors having a unique and novel spring arrangement for maintaining the knife edge of the sealing element in sealed relation to the face of the coke oven door jamb, an improved sealing arrangement at the leveler door, scalloped cutouts in the main frame components to increase efficiency of heat dissipation, a manual adjustment structure incorporated into the main door frame to provide more positive and controlled flexibility of the main door frame and the provision of cuts in the door frame and the manner in which the diaphragm plate is connected to the refractory to provide space for the door frame to flex when adjustments are made.